Ten'nen
by Megami-No-Kobu
Summary: It had been 50 years. 50 years since she was sealed away. 50 yeasrs since she had last seen Inuyasha. Now, all she wants is Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ten'nen

Prologue

This is a story mostly about my original character for the series Inuyasha, Mesuken. Mesuken is Inuyasha's childhood friend who was sealed away by Kikyo in a crystal coffin. This story begins with her escape from the coffin. This story deals with Mesu's hardships since her escape. Rated R for language and lemons in later chapters. Note, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic so read and review, but please be gentle. Enjoy .

The sound throbbed in her head, coaxing her awake. Her mind stirred, thoughts being awakened after their fifty-year sleep. 'What the hell is that goddamned noise?' she thought. The thump-thump-thump continued to echo in her ears. 'It's my heartbeat.' she thought. 'I'm ... alive?' it was a question more than a thought. Her eyes shot open only to see the haze of brown darkness around her. She lay in a simple coffin, only it was made of crystal. She tried to move her arms only to find she had not the strength to do so. 'Damn Kikyo' her mind hissed. The priestess Kikyo had confined her in that infernal coffin as an attempt to seal her away forever. She growled at the memory. Her mind filled with rage, hatred, and anger, numbing all thoughts but escape, than revenge. The rage filled her with strength, allowing her to freely move, even in the constricted space. Her hands moved to the lid of the coffin, her claws scraping at the crystal surface. A sigh escaped her lips as she lay, thinking. How long had she been there? Had the world changed much? Was her beloved sword still in the care of Totosai? These were only some of the thoughts that plagued her mind. Then her thoughts turned to Inuyasha, the only person in the world she loved, the only one who understood her pain. She clenched at the cloth under her as she thought of him and Kikyo, and of how Kikyo had tried to kill Inuyasha. The rage then surfaced yet again, but this time, it was worse. The raged turned to a fire and coursed through her veins, making her burn with the desire for vengeance. Then, she screamed. The intensity and pitch of her voice shattered her prismatic prison, allowing the earth to pour in. The pressure of the flow of dirt lodged the shards of crystal into her body. But even the intense pain didn't stop her from clawing her way to the surface. Her clothes had been torn, and her body ripped into, but she had escaped. Her eyes turned to the night sky as she breathed her first breath of fresh air in fifty-years. As she stared at the starry sky she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "Hear me Kikyo! I, Mesuken, have escaped my crystal confines! And know this! When I find you, YOU WILL DIE!!"

Well here it is, the first chapter of Ten'nen. Sorry it's so short, but I promise some of the next chapters will be longer. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Hope ya'll enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood dripped from Mesu's body as she continued down the worn path. Her destination was clear in her mind. She was traveling to the dwelling of Totosai, the sword smith. He was currently in possession of her precious sword Ten'nen. She had been traveling for a while now, non-stop. No food, no water, no sleep. She was beginning to tire of this journey. Her feet were sore, as were her bleeding wounds. "Damn Totosai. Living in this damned wasteland." she cursed as she reached the fiery hole that was his home. As she approached his small hut, she yelled inside, "Totosai! Get your wrinkled ass out here!" Totosai exited his house upon hearing his name, looking up at her as he came out. "Well, Mesuken. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he mused. "Shut it old man. I want my sword." she snapped. "And you shall have it, in due time. Come in first and clean up. You look a mess." he said, retreating into his hut. Mesu sighed and reluctantly followed him inside. As she entered the small house the smell of smoke assailed her. "Damn it Totosai. Don't you have a fucking chimney?" she questioned. "Pipe down you whipper-snapper." he snapped back, exiting the room. "Yeah yeah you old fart." she said, plopping down on the floor. Totosai then came back into the room. "Get up you lazy girl. I have a bath drawn for you." Mesu stood up and stretched, than followed him. "Here are some fresh towels and your extra hakama and gi." he said. "Arigatou." she replied. Totosai left Mesu alone to bathe. She ripped off the rest of the tatters of clothes she had, and slipped into the steaming hot water. She submerged beneath the water, scrubbing the dirt from her snow white hair. She resurfaced from beneath the now murky water, all grim scrubbed from her ivory skin. When she was finished, she toweled off and dressed. She went back into the room where Totosai sat and stood behind him. "So old man, where's my sword?" she inquired. "Right here you impatient demon." he replied, handing her the sword. It was wrapped in a blue cloth that matched her hakama and gi. She removed the cloth and smiled. "Perfect." she said, looking at her reflection in the blade. She traced the three scars that ran across her lips, marring her beautiful face. "Damn these scars." she growled. Taking the cloth that that had covered her sword, she made a mask. "Arigatou old man. I'll see you around." she said, turning for the door. "Where are you going girl?" he inquired. She turned back to him. Even through the mask he could see her wicked smile. "I'm going to kill a bitch." she said, than left.

Finally I've finished the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. R&R. Look out for chapter three soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm sunny day a few weeks after her miraculous escape, and Mesu was lying on a branch of a flowering tree. She had been staying close to Kikyo's village, watching for any sign of the miko. She was growing impatient. She continued to lie on the branch, enjoying the spring ambiance. She was almost asleep when her nose twitched, detecting a familiar scent. It had been a long time, but she still knew that scent. It was the scent of Kikyo's blood. The anger in Mesu rose again, making her blood boil. Kikyo had come at last. Mesu crouched on the branch, Ten'nen in hand, waiting for the hunt to begin.

A little further up the road, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards Kaede's village. Neither of them realized that Mesu lay in wait for them. They just walked along, arguing as usual. Inuyasha's ear twitched and his arm shot out, stopping Kagome in her tracks. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired. "Stay still." he replied, drawing Tetsusaiga. Kagome did as Inuyasha told her. There they stood, unmoving, yet nothing happened. But no sooner had Kagome stepped forward, snapping a twig, did Mesu strike. Mesu leapt from her branch, diving towards Kagome, intending to kill. "Die bitch!" she screamed, striking at Kagome's heart. As Kagome screamed in fear, Inuyasha stepped in front of her, blocking Mesu's attack. Mesu jumped back a few feet and stared at Inuyasha intently. "Move aside demon boy." she growled fiercely. "I won't." he growled back. "Very well." she hissed and lunged at him. Thus started a tremendous clash of demonic powers. Their fight seemed to last for an eternity, neither one of them were letting up on the other. This continued until Inuyasha grabbed hold of Mesu's mask, ripping from her face. Before anyone saw her, Mesu covered her face with her sleeve and fell to the ground. "Please," she begged, "Give me back my mask." "Why are you trying to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, gripping the mask tightly in his hand. "Who's Kagome?" she questioned, reaching out for her mask. "This is." he replied, motioning behind him. "You must be mistaken. That is the priestess Kikyo and I must kill her. So please, return my mask to me." She was getting angrier. "This isn't Kikyo." he argued. "Yes it is. I smell her blood. That is Kikyo!" she practically screamed. "No it is not! Kikyo died fifty-years ago!" he screamed back. She stopped. "She's....dead?" she asked no one. "Yes." Inuyasha replied. "I've been sealed for fifty-years." she whispered to herself. "What?" he inquired. "It's nothing. Please just give me back my mask." she requested sadly. "Come and get It." he mused, holding over head. He was trying to cheer her up. "Give it to me." she said grabbing for it. "No way. This is too much fun." he laughed, holding it just out of her reach. She jumped for it, but missed, falling to the ground. Her eyes reflected the sadness and anger welling up in her. He looked down at her and a thought flashed in his mind. A thought of a little white-haired demon girl in a blue kimono.

Flashback

Inuyasha, as a child, was holding a ball over a little girl's head. "Please Inuyasha. Give it back to me." the little girl cried, running after him. "Come and get it Mesu." he squeaked happily, running ahead of her. Mesu tried her best to catch up, but she tripped and fell, scraping her knee. She began to sob, tears steaming down her face. Inuyasha stopped and turned back, running to Mesu. He knelt beside the crying Mesu. "Mesu, are you alright?" he asked her, wiping away some of her tears. "I...hurt...m-m-my knee." she cried, hiccupping as she spoke. "It's alright Mesu." he said, wiping off her bloody knee. He then crouched down in front of her, with his back to her. "Hop on. I'll carry you home." he said. She gently crawled onto his back, holding tightly to his neck. Like that, he carried her home.

End Flashback

Inuyasha knelt in front of Mesu. She looked up at him, almost to the brink of tears. "Don't cry Mesu. You know I can't stand to see you cry. You can have it back." he smiled, holding it out to her. She took it from him and quickly put it back on. "Inuyasha? Is it really you?" she asked, reaching out to touch his face. "Don't get all sappy on me know." he smirked. She cocked her eyebrow. "Sappy? I'll show you sappy when I run your head through a tree." she said, putting him into a major headlock. "Excuse me. Did I miss something?" Kagome inquired. Mesu released Inuyasha and backed away. "Kagome, this is my best friend Mesuken." he said grabbing Mesu. "Best...friend? But wasn't she just trying to kill us?" Kagome wondered. "Oh, that was just a case of mistaken identity. She thought you were Kikyo." Inuyasha explained. Mesu fidgeted in Inuyasha's grasp. She felt very uncomfortable now. "Let's go to Kaede's village. She might be able to clear this up." Kagome suggested, leading the way. Mesu walked silently behind Inuyasha, thinking to herself. "Why so quiet?" he inquired, breaking her concentration. "Just thinking." she replied. "Well, I've been thinking too." he smirked. "About what?" she inquired. "Well, I've been thinking about..." he paused. "About what?" "About what's behind that mask of yours." he responded, pulling off her mask. She covered her face with her sleeve again. "Come on Inuyasha. This isn't funny. Give it back" she pleaded. "Lighten up Mesu and let me see." he begged pulling at her sleeve. "NO!" she hollered. "Why not?" he asked, continuing to pull on her sleeve. "Please Inuyasha, don't look at Me." she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay, okay. Just don't cry. Here's your mask." he said, handing it back to her. She turned from him and put it back on. "Come on Mesu. Let's go." he said. They walked together in silence to Kaede's village.

Here it is. Chapter three. I promised you longer chapters and here they come, starting with this one. I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. Keep your eyes pealed for chapter four. It'll be coming soon. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fucking bored!" Mesu yelled to no one. She had been in Kaede's village with Inuyasha for a week now waiting on his other friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She grew weary of sitting idly in a remote village. "Such foul language ye use." Kaede said, walking towards Mesu. "Oh shut it you old windbag." Mesu growled. "Ye are just as bad as Inuyasha." Kaede snapped. "I liked you better as a child." Mesu hissed, jumping into a nearby tree. Kaede shook her head, and walked back to the village. Mesu looked down and made sure she was gone. Slowly, she removed her mask, breathing deeply as she did. She didn't even notice Inuyasha creeping up behind her. "Gotcha!" he cried, grabbing hold of her waist. She screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air. "Goddamnit Inuyasha!" she yelled, covering her face. "You scared the hell out of me!" She glared back at him; he was grinning stupidly. "You stupid Asshole!" she screamed, backhanding him across the face. "Damn Mesu. Can't you take a joke?" he questioned, holding his cheek. "No. Not anymore." she replied solemnly, turning her back to him. "Mesu..." he began, reaching out to her. "Inuyasha. Come down, they're back." Kagome called up to him. "Okay. I'll be right down." he called back, looking down at her. He looked back at Mesu only to find her gone. Sighing heavily he jumped down from his perch to join Kagome to greet their friends. Mesu, watching from a different tree, covered her face again with her mask. "I wish that I could be as carefree as you Inuyasha." she said to herself, tracing the mask. She jumped down from the branch and strolled silently back to the village.

"Oh, Mesuken. There you are." Kagome said as Mesu entered Kaede's hut. Mesu looked around the room, noticing a monk, a demon exterminator, a kitsune and a certain two-tailed cat. "Kilala!" Mesu exclaimed as the little cat jumped into her arms. "You know Kilala?" Sango asked. "She used to be mine. Until..." Mesu stopped speaking. "Until what?" Miroku asked. "Never mind." Mesu replied. "So, who are you?" inquired Shippou. "Oh right. This is Mesuken. She's my oldest and dearest childhood friend." Inuyasha explained. "Oh." Shippou said flatly. An awkward silence fell over the group. "Umm...Mesu, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." Inuyasha said, motioning to each one. Mesu just nodded. The awkward silence fell once again only to be broken by Shippou. "So Mesuken, why are you wearing that silly mask?" he inquired. "Shippou! That's rude." Kagome scolded. "What? I was just asking." he whined. Mesu remained quiet. "So Miss. Mesuken, where are you heading?" Miroku asked. "No where in particular." she replied. "Why don't you come with us?" Sango suggested. Mesu shrugged. "Might as well. I've got nothing else to do." Inuyasha's eyes lit up as she answered. "Than it's settled. Let us be on her way than." Miroku said.

That afternoon the group began their journey again, with Mesu following behind the rest, with Kilala at her side.

Sorry it's another short one, but I promise they'll get longer. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The group watched in silent awe as Mesu ate, slipping food under her mask without a care. She looked up from her food at them, catching them as they stared. "What the hell are you all staring at?" she inquired. "Nothing." they responded, all at the same time. She sat her food down and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." she said and disappeared into the woods. "Does she ever take off that mask?" Shippou wondered, helping himself to Mesu's leftovers. Inuyasha shot the little kitsune an evil glare. "It is a bit unnerving watching her eat." Miroku pointed out. "I'm sure she has her reasons." Kagome defended. "She's been with us for a month now. Don't you think it's time she told us?" Shippou stated, earning him a bop on the head from Inuyasha. Thus began an argument between the two. And because of their shouting, no one saw Sango slip off into the forest after Mesu.

Mesu had traveled a good distance into the forest before she stopped. Slumping against a tree, she removed her outer robe, revealing a black tank-top like hakama. Up and down her arms were covered in scars, from escaping her coffin. She slid down to the ground, removing her mask as she laid her head on her knees. She looked absolutely pitiful.

Sango ventured into the forest, finally finding Mesu, sitting alone in the shadows. As she tried to get closer, Mesu stirred. "What do you want Sango?" Mesu inquired. "I just came to check on you. To see if you were okay." Sango replied, stepping closer. "I'm fine. Now go away." Mesu snapped. "You don't sound fine to me." Sango stated, moving even closer, to where she could see Mesu clearly. At the sight of Mesu, Sango gasped. "Horrifying, isn't it?" Mesu questioned. "What happened to you?" Sango asked. Mesu remained silent. "Mesu?" "This is punishment for loving someone and protecting him with your life." Mesu replied. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "Is it wrong to love someone you grew up with? Is it wrong to love someone who loves another woman?" Mesu inquired, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No." Sango replied, kneeling beside Mesu. "It's never wrong to be in love." "Even if he'll never love me back?" Mesu sobbed. "You don't know that." Sango stated. "How could any man love me when I look like this?" Mesu cried, jerking her head up. Sango's eyes widened at the sight of Mesu's scars. "I'm sure he would still love you, even with those scars." Sango said reassuringly. "You tell me. Will Inuyasha love me with these scars?" Mesu sniffed. "You love Inuyasha?" Sango inquired. Mesu nodded slowly. "I've loved him for as long as I can remember." "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Sango wondered. "Because, his heart belongs to another." Mesu replied. Sango remained silent, she knew it was true. Mesu stood up, putting her robe and mask back on. Sango stood too. "Please. Tell no one of what I have told you here. Not even Inuyasha." Mesu requested. "I promise, I won't tell anyone." Sango said. They walked back to camp, silent as the night itself.

Another short one. Sorry about that. Don't worry, they'll get better. Thanks for sticking with me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as he watched the setting sun. It was the night of the full moon, the night he was most vulnerable. He looked back at his group of friends. All of them knew about his little problem, all but Mesu and he really didn't want to change in front of her. Just as he started to worry, Mesu turned from the group and without a word, disappeared into the woods. No one said anything; by now they were used to her leaving with no warning. 'Thank the gods.' Inuyasha thought. 'Now she won't see me as a human.' The sun set and his normal transformation ensued. "I hate being human." he grumbled, leaning against a tree. "We know Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You remind us every new moon." Shippou retorted. Inuyasha walked over to the little kitsune and without any warning kicked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?!" Shippou yelled, holding his head. Before Inuyasha could retort, he heard a woman's scream from the forest. "Mesu!" Inuyasha cried, running into the forest.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, searching frantically for Mesu, when he came upon a rather heavy and ugly demon, holding tight to a brown-haired human girl. "Put me down you fat fuck!" she yelled, kicking at the demon. 'She must've been the one who screamed.' Inuyasha thought. The demon let out a deep throated chuckle. "I like my toys feisty." the demon grinned. "Let her go you overgrown wart!" Inuyasha yelled.

Mesu turned to see a black-haired human boy commanding the demon who held her to release her. 'Great. Not only am I human tonight, but now I have to save myself and this idiot.' she thought. "Run you idiot!" she yelled at the boy. "You'll never be able to beat him!" The boy drew a rusty old blade from an equally old sheath, brandishing it at the demon that held her. "Alright beast, get ready to die!" the boy screamed. Mesu rolled her eyes at him. Then, the boy lunged at the demon.

As soon as Inuyasha lunged, the demon slapped aside, slamming him into a tree. "You stupid boy! I told you to run!" the girl yelled at him. Sighing heavily, the girl closed her eyes and began chanting. A red aura surrounded her, burning the demon's hand. The demon howled in pain, dropping the girl to the ground. "I told you demon..." she began, picking herself off the ground. "Don't fuck with me!" she screamed as a glowing long bow appeared in her left hand and an arrow in her right. "Shit! Y-You're a miko!" the demon squealed. She notched the arrow. "Damn straight!" she said, pulling back the bow-string. "Please my lady. H-Have mercy." the demon pleaded for mercy. "Too late. Holy Arrow Storm!" she yelled, releasing her arrow. No sooner had the arrow flown, did it split into a hundred different arrows, all striking and killing the demon. Inuyasha stayed against the tree, watching as the bow and arrows disappeared. Then the girl walked over to Inuyasha.

Mesu stood in front of the boy, looking down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, holding out her hand to help him up. "I'm fine." he replied, taking her hand. She helped pull him off the ground. "You ain't very bright, are you?" she inquired. "Oh shut up. I was trying to help you." the boy growled. He looked at Mesu's face, eyes widening as they fell upon her mouth. Mesu's mask had fallen off long ago, revealing her scarred mouth. "What the hell are you staring at?" she inquired, glaring at the boy.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the girl's scars. "What happened?" he asked. "It doesn't matter." she sighed. "Not anymore." she walked over to the demon's body and rolled it over, none too gently. "Stupid fucker." she cursed. "Thinking that he could even touch my sword." she growled grabbing her sword from the demon's belt. Inuyasha watched the girl as she sat down and inspected her sword. He sat across from her and stared into her deep blue eyes. "You look familiar." he stated, continuing to stare. "Have we met before?" he inquired. "I doubt it." she replied. "I don't normally associate with humans." He cocked his eyebrow. "What's wrong with humans?" he asked. "They're too weak." she responded. "Are you implying that I'm weak?!" he hollered at her, rising too his feet. "Maybe I am!" she hollered back, standing to face him. "Well, I wasn't the one captured by a demon!" he yelled. "At least I wasn't smacked around like a rag-doll!" she screamed. They stood there, face to face, hollering at each other, for the longest time, not noticing the rising sun.

The sun rose on the pair of arguing humans, changing them to arguing demons. Mesu stopped. Inuyasha did too. "You!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Mesu than realized her mask was gone. She tried damnedest to hide her face, but Inuyasha grabbed her arms, preventing her from doing so. "Let go of me Inuyasha!" she growled, squirming to get free. He didn't loosen his grip. "Why didn't you tell me you were only half demon?" he inquired, tightening his hold. "Well, why didn't you tell me you were?" she retorted, struggling to break his grip. "Good point." he said, shifting his gaze to her lips. "Don't look at me." she said, turning her head from his gaze. He let go of her arms and gently took hold of her face. Slowly, he turned her face towards him and tilted her chin up. "What happened to your face?" he inquired, gently tracing her scars. "It...it doesn't matter." she replied, wrenching free from his grasp. "Mesu." he said softly, turning her face towards him again. "It matters to me." Mesu was on the brink of tears when she answered. "It was ...Kikyo." Inuyasha's brows came together. "Kikyo? But why?" he asked. "Because I attacked her." she answered. "Why did you-." "Because she had hurt you!" Mesu sobbed. Inuyasha stared at her, stunned by her words. "She had sealed you to that damned tree and I was pissed at her for it. She had caught me by surprise. And-and..." Mesu paused. "And what?" he questioned. "She-she imprisoned me inside a crystal coffin and buried me six feet under. I was stuck there for fifty-years! I thought I was dead!" She was trying her best to hold back her tears. "Mesu." he said, reaching out to comfort her. She jerked away from his reach. "I had to claw my way to the surface." she said, slowly removing her outer robe. "And all it earned me were these." she finished, taking off her under robe, leaving her clad only in a strip of cloth, covering her breasts. She then turned to Inuyasha, revealing to him her scarred body. "Oh Mesu. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you show me before?" he asked. "Because I didn't want you to look at me in disgust." she answered, turning her back to him. "I could never look at you in disgust. You're my best friend." he said softly. "And that's all I'll ever be to you." she whispered, barely audible. "What?" "It's nothing. We should head back. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." she said, pulling both her robes back on. He walked ahead of her as they walked back, occasionally glancing back at her. He had begun to worry about her, worry that he would never see her smile again. He tried to suppress those worries and focus on just the good feeling of having his friend back. He paused then. Was she really only a friend to him anymore?

Hurray! It's chapter six at last! Hope Mesu's story is to your liking. This chapter leaves you with a question for you to ponder on. Don't worry; it'll be answered later in the story. Thanks for being patient with me. Chapter seven will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was now traveling to a destination. Where? None of them knew, except Inuyasha, since he was leading. Kagome walked beside him, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou followed behind those two, Mesu was bringing up the rear, with Kilala by her side. She looked as if she were deeply depressed. Glancing back at Mesu, Inuyasha sighed. He had become very worried about her, she hadn't spoken to anyone for the two weeks since the new moon, and she had taken up wearing her mask again. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he turned his head from Mesu. "So where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked, trying to distract his thoughts. He glanced back at Mesu again, then at Kagome. "We're going to visit mine and Mesu's old village." he replied. "Why?" she inquired. Inuyasha looked back at Mesu again. "Because I'm really worried about Mesu. She's been so distant lately. So I thought a visit home would cheer her up." he answered. "Oh. That's understandable. You're just worried about your best friend." Kagome smiled. "Yeah....Best friend." he laughed weakly. He had been questioning his relationship with Mesu. Was she still just a friend or was she something more? His thoughts left him as they reached a field, covered in lavender blossoms. This was his sign that they had arrived. Mesu stared intently at the field in front of her; she knew exactly where she was. She began to tremble and walked into the middle of the field. She then fell to her knees, grasping at the blossoms and inhaling deeply. Laughing softly, she plopped down onto her stomach, not noticing the little girl in front of her. Mesu picked her head up and smiled at the little girl. The little one stared at Mesu for the longest time; then she noticed Mesu's ears. Gently, the little girl grasped Mesu's ears and rubbed them. She squealed in delight and ran to the other side of the field, crying out "Grandmother! Grandmother! There's a girl in the lavender...and she has puppy dog ears!" Mesu stood abruptly as the little girl's approached her, with her granddaughter beside her. "Well bless my heart and soul. Mesu, is that you?" the elderly woman asked. Mesu ear twitched at the sound of her voice. Getting closer to the old one, Mesu inhaled her scent deeply. "Holy shit! Yujin?" Mesu exclaimed. "It has been a long time my friend." Yujin smiled. The two embraced, holding tight to each other until a small hand pulled on Yujin's kimono. "Grandmother?" the child questioned. "Oh! Mesu, this is my granddaughter, Hana. Hana, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Mesuken." Hana smiled up at Mesu. "She's cute. Reminds me of you when you were that little." Mesu mused, looking back at Inuyasha. Mesu motioned for them to join the three of them. Inuyasha lead the rest of them to the middle of the field. "By the gods, Inuyasha too." Yujin said, pulling him into a hug. "Knock it off Yujin. You're embarrassing Me." he said, pulling out of her grasp. She just laughed. "Come. You all must be tired after your journey. We will go to the village, feast, and then rest." Yujin said, walking towards the village. Mesu scooped up Hana, earning a delightful squeak from the child, and followed Yujin. The rest followed after Mesu. Inuyasha smiled at Mesu as he caught up to her. She smiled back. He was happy to see her smiling again. And they both were happy to be home.

After they ate a hardy meal, Yujin escorted Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou to a cozy little hut for the night. Inuyasha stayed in his favorite tree, and Mesu went to her hut with Kilala. As Kilala slept peacefully, Mesu rummaged through the dusty remains of her former life in the village. She stopped when she found a particular memento. It was a necklace, childishly woven from now dried lavender. It was a gift from Inuyasha when they were children. Tear welled in her eyes as she remembered the moment he gave it to her.

Flashback

"Mesu!" a young Inuyasha cried out. Mesu watched curiously from her hiding spot as Inuyasha tried desperately to find her. "Come on Mesu. I have something I want to give you." Intrigued, Mesu jumped down from the branch she was hiding on, landing behind Inuyasha. She then tapped on his shoulder. "There you are!" he exclaimed, turning to her. "What do you want to give me?" she inquired. "Close your eyes." he instructed. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes. "No peeking." he said, slipping the necklace over her head. "It smells like lavender. Can I look now?" she asked. "Yes. You can open your eyes now." he answered. She opened her eyes and looked at the blossoms around her neck. "Thank you." she smiled. "This must've taken a long time to do.....But why are you giving it to me?" He beamed as he replied. "Because I love you Mesuken! And when we get older I'm gonna make you my mate!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs. She smiled and laughed at him. "You're silly." she giggled. "So. My mama told me boys do silly things when they're in love." he retorted. "And that's different from the way you normally act how?" she inquired, running from him. "Hey! That's not funny!" he yelled, running after her.

End Flashback

"Lost in your sea of memories?" Yujin asked, entering the little hut, interrupting Mesu's thoughts. "I suppose I was." Mesu chuckled in response. Yujin smiled when she saw the necklace in Mesu's hands. "You were thinking about when Inuyasha told you he'd make you his mate, weren't you?" Yujin inquired. "He was so young and it was so long ago, he probably doesn't even remember. Not that it matters anyway." she said tossing the necklace aside. "You still haven't told him, have you?" Yujin asked. "No. I haven't." Mesu replied. "And I don't think I will." "Why not?" Yujin wondered. "Because he's heart belongs to another. I don't want to interfere with his happiness." she said softly. Mesu's eyes shifted from Yujin to the floor. "My dear, dear friend." Yujin said kneeling beside Mesu. "How you must be suffering." Yujin wrapped her arms around Mesu's shoulders. "Sometimes I wish I was human. So that he would fall in love with me." Mesu whispered. Yujin just held her close, comforting her in her sorrow.

Outside, an agent of Naraku was listening to Mesu's wish and noticing her sorrow. Smiling to itself, it disappeared to report to Naraku.

Voila! Chapter seven. These chapters are getting done faster than I expected. And thus the plot thickens. If any of you are getting bored, just stick with it. It gets better, I promise. Enjoy ï


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Yujin entered Mesu's hut, only to find a still sleeping Mesu. "By the gods." Yujin sighed. "Damnit you lazy girl. Get up." Yujin said, shaking Mesu awake. "What do you want?" Mesu asked, rolling onto her stomach and covering her head with her blanket. "Oh will you get up. The villagers want to see "The" Lady Mesuken." Yujin replied. Mesu immediately shot up from her futon. "You didn't" Mesu growled. Yujin just smiled and handed her a white gi and red hakama. "Damn you Yujin. I didn't want anyone to know I had returned." Mesu hissed. "Well, it's too late for that now. The people know, and they're waiting." Yujin said, shoving the clothes in Mesu's arms. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Mesu cursed. Yujin stood behind her, pulling her hair back into Miko fashion. "I thought you liked your Miko position. You've trained so hard to master your Miko powers." Yujin stated. Mesu sighed. "I do. It's just...I'll only remind Inuyasha of Kikyo." "You don't know that." Yujin said soothingly. Mesu sighed again. "Come on now, get dressed. The villagers are waiting for you." Yujin coaxed. "Alright, alright." Mesu said, pulling on her garments, then stood up. "Lady Mesuken has returned." Yujin smiled. "Don't say that. You make me sound old." Mesu said, exiting the tiny hut. She went outside and found half the village awaiting her. The crowd stared at her in awe. "It's-it's...Lady Mesuken!" one villager cried. "Praise the Gods. She has returned!" cried another. Mesu smiled. Then a younger woman carrying a small child approached her. "Please my lady. My-my son, he-he has trouble breathing. Please, please save him." She was crying. "Give the child to me." Mesu said softly, holding out her arms. The young mother gentle placed her son in Mesu's arms. Mesu smiled warmly at the woman. "Don't worry. Your son will be just fine." Mesu assured her. She sat down, cradling the child gently in her embrace. His breathing was dangerously raspy. Mesu examined him, and then pulled a small jar from the sleeves of her robes. Opening the child's kimono, she messaged a fair amount of the contents of the pot on the child's chest. After a few minutes of Mesu's message, the child took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Mommy." he said softly. "Oh my baby!" the mother exclaimed, running to her child. "Mommy!" he cried, jumping out of Mesu's arms and into his mothers. "Oh thank you Lady Mesuken. We are truly blessed you have returned." She was crying, holding tightly to her son. Mesu smiled at the woman. "I was happy to help."

"Inuyasha had been awakened by the clamoring crowd outside. "What the hell is that damned noise?!" he growled, coming out of his hut. He saw that the crowd was gathered around Mesu's hut. He worked his way through the crowd. "What's going on?" he asked one of the waiting villagers. "The Gods have blessed us. They have returned our Lady to us." The villager answered. Inuyasha pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Mesu?" he inquired upon seeing her. "Oh...Hello Inuyasha." She said, smiling at him. 'By the Gods, she so beautiful.' He watched in amazement as she messaged a salve into a child's back, watching her gentle hands soothe the child's pain. He sat beside her when the child went back to her mother. "Can I help?" Inuyasha inquired. Mesu smiled at him. "Of course you can Inuyasha." He sat with her, helping her for the rest of the day. The sun had begun to set when they finished with the villagers. Mesu folded her hands in her lap and stared at the setting sun. "I had forgotten that you were the Miko in this village." Inuyasha stated. "I had forgotten how much I loved it." She said, looking back at Inuyasha. "Thank you for helping me today. It really went a lot smoother with your help." She said, pushing a stray hair back into place. "It's getting late." He stated, looking at the twilight above. "I suppose I should let you gat to bed. I know how cranky you get if you don't get enough sleep." She said softly, rising from the ground. Inuyasha stood as well. "Uh...Mesu." He said softly. She turned to face him, the rising moon creating a halo behind her. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. He stared at her in awe. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. He had decided that he would finally tell her how he really felt. "I-I just wanted to tell you-." He was cut off by a loud crash in the forest. "Damn it! Something's attacking the village!" Mesu growled, running into the dense forest. Inuyasha hurried after her. "Damn!" she cried when they reached the source. "It's a fucking demon!" Inuyasha yelled over its mighty roar.

YEAH!! Chapter eight is finally done. ï Sorry it took so long, but I've been making the transition from home to college. Hopefully I'll be able to get the others done a little more quickly now. Cross your fingers for me. Well, see you in Chapter nine. TTFN.


	9. Chapter 9

Mesu and Inuyasha stood together, facing a demon as tall as the trees themselves and as wide as an elephant. "Damn it!" she growled. "How'd a demon like that get this close to the village?" Inuyasha looked around, noticing a baboon-like figure lurking in the shadows. "Naraku!" he hissed, glaring at the large demon. "This must be his doing." "Damn it! I left Ten'nen in the village!" Mesu cursed. "And I left Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha stated. They looked at each other and smiled. "Barehanded?" she inquired. "Barehanded." He agreed. They smiled at each other again and bared their claws at the demon. Together, they lunged at the demon. They tried many times to kill it, but their claws couldn't penetrate the demon's thick hide. "I'm gonna try my arrows." Mesu cried to Inuyasha. He nodded and kept the demon busy as she prepared her bow and arrows for battle.

Naraku watched from the trees as notched and readied to fire. "Now Gouki," he whispered to the demon. "Attack the girl. Enrage Inuyasha." He commanded. Gouki nodded. "Kato." He called to another demon hiding in the shadows. "Yes sir." Kato replied. "When Inuyasha releases his demon form, you release your illusion." "Yes sir." Kato said.

Mesu pulled back her bowstring to release her arrow when Gouki grabbed hold of her. "Mesu!" Inuyasha cried as Gouki lifted her from the ground. She screamed as Gouki began to tear off her outer robes. This infuriated Inuyasha. He leapt towards the demon that dared to touch Mesu, only to be swatted into the ground. "Inuyasha! NO!" Mesu cried watching her love getting stomped into the ground. She squirmed desperately to free herself from Gouki's grasp, but his hold on her was too strong. Growling fiercely, she bit into one of his massive fingers. The large demon howled in pain. "Stupid Bitch!" he bellowed, hurling her into a tree. Inuyasha snapped when he heard Mesu crash into the tree. He picked himself up out of the hole he was in and faced Gouki. "You stupid fuck. How dare you touch what's mine." He growled in a sinister voice. Mesu lifted her head weakly. "Inuyasha?" she managed to choke out. He raised his head to look at Gouki. She gasped in horror at his appearance. He had become full demon.

"Shit." She cursed as she slid her back up the tree to stand. "Sango warned me about this." She looked towards Inuyasha and Gouki, watching in horror as Inuyasha slaughtered him mercilessly. She staggered over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest to stop his mutilation of the demon's corpse. "Inuyasha, please stop. He's already dead." She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Now Kato. Release your illusion." Naraku said with a wicked smile. "Yes master Naraku." Kato replied pointing his palm towards Mesu and Inuyasha. "Illusionada." He said, casting his illusion.

Mesu gripped Inuyasha tighter, trying her best to return him back to normal. "Inuyasha." She whispered, but because of Kato's illusion, Inuyasha heard Naraku's voice. He turned around quickly to face her, but only saw Naraku. "Where's Mesu?" he growled, pushing her to the ground. "I am Mesu." She said. Still he heard Naraku's voice. "Don't fuck with me. Where is she?" he asked again, flexing his claws. "Inuyasha, I am Mesu." She insisted. "Lying Bastard!" he yelled swiping at her. He cut into her, making a deep gash starting at her left shoulder, going down across her chest, over her heart, and under her right breast. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, blood spilling all around her.

"Dispel your illusion now Kato." Naraku ordered. "Yes sir." Kato said, snapping his fingers. Then the two disappeared.

Inuyasha looked to the ground where Naraku should be lying, only to find Mesu, bleeding, but not moving. Almost instantaneously, he returned to normal and fell to the ground beside her. "Mesu." He cried, lifting her into his arms. "Oh Gods, what have I done?" he asked no one. Mesu's blood seeped into his robes. "Wake up Mesu. Please wake up." He pleaded to her still form. He picked her up and ran back to the village. "Yujin! Yujin!" he cried, sprinting to her hut. "What's all the commotion?" she inquired, exiting her home. "Please, you have to help Mesu." He replied breathlessly, holding Mesu out to her. "By the Gods!" she cried. "Quickly, bring her inside." Inuyasha rushed in, laying Mesu on Yujin's futon. Yujin immediately went to work on her. "I-is she gonna be all right?" he asked as Yujin stripped her of the rest of her robes. "This wound is very deep. And it's very close to her heart." Yujin replied. "That doesn't answer my question!" he yelled at the elderly woman. "Calm down Inuyasha. With a little help and a little time, she should be fine." She answered. "It's all my fault." He said, plopping down beside Yujin. "How so?" Yujin, as she tended to Mesu's wounds. "I did it to her." He replied. Yujin looked up from Mesu at him. "You? But why?" she asked in shock. "I-I thought she was Naraku." He replied, hanging his head. "It must've been an Illusion Demon. So it wasn't your fault." Yujin stated, returning to her work. "Yes it is! I still did it to her!" he screamed. He buried his face in his hands. "She'll never forgive me." "Don't say that Inuyasha." Yujin said as she wrapped Mesu's wound. "You know that it doesn't matter what you do or how stupid you are. She'll always forgive you." Yujin finished with Mesu's wound and turned to Inuyasha again. "She should be fine now. She's a strong girl, so she'll heal, in time." Yujin said softly. Inuyasha just nodded. "Take her to her hut. But be very gentle with her." Yujin instructed. Inuyasha picked Mesu up gently and carried her out. Then he took her to her own hut and laid her on her futon, covering her with a soft blanket. "You rest now. I'll be here if you need me." He said, sitting beside her. He took her hand in his and just sat there in silence. After a while, he fell asleep. Mesu opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. It made her wound ache just to look at him. As she closed her eyes again, two large tears rolled down her cheeks.

YAY!! Chapter Nine is here. I'm so proud of my self. I hope all of ya'll are enjoying my story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Be on the look out for Chapter 10. It's coming soon. See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Mesu's wound had been healing quite quickly, but it was still painful for her to move. Even with the pain, she moved about the village, performing her Miko duties. Inuyasha watched over her, but never approached her. He was sitting on top of Yujin's hut, watching Mesu tend to a sickly child. "She's very strong willed, isn't she?" Sango asked, climbing up to the roof with him. "She always has been. She's never been one to let pain get in her way." He replied, continuing to stare at Mesu. "You really care about her, don't you?" Sango inquired. Inuyasha nodded mutely. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" she questioned. He didn't answer. "You can't deny it. I can tell that you are." She stated. "I know I can't deny it. But even so, I don't know how she feels about me." He said. Sango smiled at him. "I don't think that's really an issue." She said. "Then the only problem is Kagome. I don't want to hurt her." He sighed heavily. "If you want, I'll deal with Kagome. That way, all you have to worry about telling Mesu how you feel." She said standing up. "That's nice of you to offer Sango, but I need to talk to Kagome myself." He said. "Good luck to you. On both accounts." Sango smiled, then jumped to the ground. She waved up at him, and then walked away. "I'm definitely gonna need It." He sighed to himself as he jumped down.

Mesu was approaching Yujin's hut when Inuyasha leapt off the roof. She turned in the other direction when he landed. "Mesu, wait." He said grabbing her good shoulder. "Oh. Inuyasha. I didn't see you there." She lied. "I was just on my way back to my hut for a rest." He released her shoulder after he turned her to face him. Neither of them spoke. "So, how's your wound?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Can't really complain. It still hurts, but it's healing." She replied. "Mesu, I'm so sorry. I never-." She placed two fingers on his lips to silence him. "Don't. I know, everything. So just don't." she said softly. He just nodded. She walked past him towards Yujin's hut. "Where are you going?" he inquired. "To see Yujin. I need my bandages changed." She responded. "If you're looking for company I saw Kagome going into the woods." She stated, then entered Yujin's hut. "I guess it's time to talk to Kagome now." He said to himself, and then headed into the forest.

"Ah Mesu. Here for your daily re-bandaging I assume." Yujin stated as Mesu entered the hut. "Yeah. This one is starting to itch." Mesu responded. She sat down beside Yujin, and then took off her hakama. Yujin unwrapped her wound slowly. "Looks like this is gonna be a scar." Yujin stated as she pulled out new bandages. "Just another one to add to the collection." Mesu sighed. "Something is troubling you, am I right?" Yujin inquired as she wrapped fresh bandages around Mesu's wound. "Nothing's wrong." Mesu snapped. "It was just a question. No need to bite my head off." Yujin said as she finished wrapping. Mesu pulled up her hakama and stood up. "Perhaps whatever is ailing you would be fixed by talking to Inuyasha." Yujin suggested. "Maybe I'll go and talk to him now." Mesu said as she left. After leaving, Mesu ventured to the woods. She had wandered deep into the woods before she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's red robes. Following swiftly, she was lead to an empty field.

From the trees, Naraku and Kato were waiting for Mesu's arrival. "She's here Kato. Cast your illusion now." Naraku instructed as soon as he saw here. Kato nodded and waved his hand at the field. "Illusionada." He muttered, and the illusion began.

Mesu looked into the empty field but saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Hiding in the near-by bushes, she listened closely to their conversation.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" Illusion Kagome asked. "I'm saying I'm in love with you!" Illusion Inuyasha replied. "What about Mesuken?" Kagome inquired. "She's not a beautiful human like you, so I couldn't possibly love her." He responded. Those words tore at Mesu's heart. "He doesn't love me because...because I'm not human." She whispered to herself. She looked again only to see the two kissing passionately. She gripped her chest as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Gods." She sobbed and ran from the field as fast as her legs would take her. As soon as she left, the heartbreaking illusion disappeared.

Mesu ran back to her hut and fell onto her futon, sobbing uncontrollably. She lay there, crying to herself for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep.

And here's chapter ten. Hope it's to your liking. Chapter eleven will be coming soon. Enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

Mesu watched the villagers from her window. She hadn't moved from that spot since the incident in the woods. Every time Inuyasha got close to her, she would burst out in tears and run away. He had begun to worry.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was sitting on the roof, sulking. "I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't." he replied with a sigh. "Maybe you should talk to her." She suggested. "I can try." He sighed again, jumping down from the roof. He walked slowly to Mesu's hut, breathing deeply as he reached the door. "Mesu." He said softly as he rapped on the door. She did not reply. "Please Mesu. I want to talk to you." He pleaded. There still was no reply. He pushed open the door slowly. "Mesu?" he inquired at the silence. He looked around the small hut, but Mesu was nowhere inside. "Shit." He said to himself, running outside. "Mesu. Mesu!" he cried out. He ran through the village, searching everywhere he could think to search. "Goddamnit!" he screamed. He frantically started searching every hut, looking for some sign of his beloved Mesu. "Damn it!" he growled, banging his fists against the ground. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Mesu's gone!" he howled.

Mesu watched Inuyasha from a hilltop overlooking the village. "Good-bye Inuyasha." She said softly, turning away from the village. She started walking away until she heard a soft mew and felt a gentle tugging on her hakama. She looked down and saw Kilala sitting by her leg. "Are you running away with me?" Mesu asked the little cat. Kilala looked up at her and meowed. "Alright Kilala. Let's go." Mesu sighed, taking her last look at her home. With Kilala following close at her heels, Mesu disappeared into the forest.

"It's all my fault." Inuyasha said, sitting in Yujin's hut. "She left because of me." He sighed. "It's not your fault Inuyasha." Yujin said, patting his shoulder. "Yes it is!" he yelled. "She left because I hurt her." "You didn't mean to." Kagome said softly. "I didn't even have a chance to tell her that I... that I... Ahhh! I can't even say it!" he growled. "I don't deserve to say it." "Stop blaming yourself." Miroku stated. "Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll find her." Sango said. "Yes we will. We'll start looking when it gets light out." Kagome said. Inuyasha just nodded.

Two days passed, but they found no trace of Mesu. They searched every inch of the forest, but never saw any sign of her or Kilala. Mesu had traveled far beyond the woods, to a cavernous region, a dark and dreary place. Mesu stopped in front of a cave with a dim light shining from within. "Here we are Kilala. The dwelling of Majo, the demon witch." Mesu said. Kilala looked up at her and mewed. "Let's go in, shall we?" Mesu mused. Kilala meowed softly as they entered the large cave.

YAY!!!! Chapter eleven is finally done!! Collage is so kicking my ass. Gomen gomen. The chapters will be up soon. (God willing) Ja Ne.


End file.
